por favor
by fandecasitodoelmundo
Summary: esta es la historia de un chico que se enamoro... rapidamente


Por favor...

hoy este ultimo dia que estaremos juntos, solo queria pedirte un ultimo favor, espero que no te pese lo que te voy a pedir: a pesar de las malas experiencias... siempre hubo una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, apesar de que uno de los dos estuviera herido... alli estuvimos para ayudarnos a seguir adelante, a pesar de que a uno lo habian lastimado... alli estuvimos para apoyarnos uno al otro...

pero yo no se que hacer... tu eres mayor que yo y no se cuanto tiempo nos quede para despedirnos, yo se que te extrañare... pero tu me extrañaras a mi?

aun recuerdo como si huviera sido ayer el dia en que nos conocimos, alli estabas tu parada en la estacion del tren con tu lindo cabello flotando en el aire, me habias echizado con tu belleza.

Aun recuerdo nuestra primera conversacion...

-umm... ¿ tienes un pluma qu me prestes? Esque olvide la mia en casa-

yo estaba sorprendido, la niña mas bella del mundo me habia pedido una pluma, yo se que suena idiota pero... asi soy yo!

-umm... dejame ver...- recuerdo que hice una serie de movimientos idiotas -um... ¡aja! Aqui tienes...-

-oh! Muchisimas gracias... a proposito mi nombre es Miku Hatsune!-

-oh! Lindo nombre...Miku-

-¿cual es el tuyo?-

-(oh!_ dios mio quiere saber cual es mi nombre!)_ e.. etto... Len! Len kagamine!-

si... ya se me comporte como un idiota pero almenos te conoci... y eso es lo importante!

A partir de ese dia cada vez que nos veiamos nos saludabamos eh incluso charlabamos un poco antes de que llegara mi tren, y tu siempre te asegurabas de que yo suviera sano y salvo.

Dime... aun recuerdas cuando intentaron asaltarme y me llevaste contigo a tu bagon?

Era un dia tranquilo, al parecer ese dia se ivan a alterar el orden en la hora en que llegaban los trenes, entonces llego una banda de asaltantes...

-entregenos todo el dinero y cosas de valor que traigan!,o les disparamos!-

yo no tenia absolutamente nada de valor, me habia acabado el dinero y mi celular se habia quedado en casa, yo crei que estaba destinado a morir... pero para mi suerte llego tu tren y cuando estaban a punto de acercarse a mi tu me tomaste de la mano y me subiste contigo al bagon.

-¿te encuentras bien?- tu me preguntaste muy preocupada.

-umm... creo que si-

-¿no te hicieron daño?-

-no para nada, ¡no te preocupes por mi yo esoy bien!-

llegamos a tu estacion donde estaba tu hermano mayor esperandote...

-¿quien es el niñito?- el pregunto

-ah! bueno el es amigo mio, su nombre es len, pero el no vive por aqui...-

yo te interrumpi y dije:

-veras una banda de criminales intento hacerme daño y tu linda hermanita decidio llevarme con ella-

-espero que no te moleste... hermano-

-ja! Para nada bien solo dime donde vives y yo mismo te llevare a tu casa sano y salvo-

tengo que admitir que tu hermano se porto muy bien conmigo, ya se porque eres asi

Pero... no puedo olvidar ese dia ese triste dia en el que no pude parar de llorar...

fue un martes cuando me diste la peor noticia de mi vida...

llegaste algo triste a la estacion...

-¿que te paso?- pregunte preocupado

-veras, Len, mis padres ya no tienen el suficiente dinero para seguirme pagando la escuela en la que estoy inscrita... y...-

-¿¡y!?...-

-me voy a cambar de escuela y ya no voy a tomar este tren-

mi corazon estaba echo pedazos no podia ni siquiera hablar del tremendo nudo que tenia en la garganta

-y... en cuanto tiempo t..t..te iras?-

-al final de este ciclo escolar-

-osea...2 semanas?-

-asi es.-

ese dia no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que doleria estar sin ti, asi que desde ese dia me dedicaba a estar todo el tiempo posible contigo... pero nunca te confese mi amor y eso es lo mas triste.

Los dias pasaron como rayo, cuando menos vi ya era el penultimo dia que estarias aqui, pero hoy es el el ultimo.

la verdad no se que voy a hacer sin ti, tal vez me vuelva loco, o me suicide... pero antes de que el destino nos separe...

te quiero pedir un favor, espero que lo puedas hacer... porfavor, nunca me olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré


End file.
